


Navidad en Yutopia

by HikikomoriVampire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fanfic, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Hinted Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, I don't know how SNS really works, M/M, Mostly is Victor and Yuuri, Romance, Snow, Victor is a dork, hinted Leo de la Iglesia/Guang-Hong Ji, hinted Phichit Chulanot/Seung Gil Lee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriVampire/pseuds/HikikomoriVampire
Summary: Es Navidad, la hermosa ocasión en la que las familias la pasan juntas cantando y cenando, recordando lo que ha sucedido en el año, las alegrías y tristezas, dándose regalos y observando la nieve caer afuera. O al menos así es como lo presentan los comerciales de la televisión, pero en la vida real es un poco distinta y la parte más difícil es elegir un regalo.O al menos eso es lo que le sucede a Victor en este momento.
(Sólo un pequeño fanfic de Navidad para una de mis OTP favoritas de este año :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No se que tan bueno resulto al final, lo escribí relativamente rápido y no se si revise todo completamente bien, y realmente no tiene mucho sentido, tengo muchos problemas con los argumentos de lo que escribo. Y salió extrañamente largo para una idea tan corta pero espero que les guste
> 
> Feliz Navidad a todos y un prospero año nuevo :D

Es Navidad, la hermosa ocasión en la que las familias la pasan juntas cantando y cenando, recordando lo que ha sucedido en el año, las alegrías y tristezas, dándose regalos y observando la nieve caer afuera. O al menos así es como lo presentan los comerciales de la televisión, pero para Victor eso no significaba mucho ya que en Rusia no se celebraba la Navidad el 25 de diciembre, pero ya que iba a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Yuuri lo tenía decidido, tenía que integrarse a las fiestas y para él lo más importante ahora es que no tenía idea de que regalarle a Yuuri.

-No puede ser tan difícil-se dijo mientras acariciaba la oreja de Makkachin, su otra mano fue a parar debajo de su cabeza y empezó a pensar, pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que le empezó a salir humo desde la parte de arriba de la cabeza, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que le regalas a tu futuro esposo por Navidad, Makkachin? -le pregunto a su fiel can, el cual obviamente no le entendió nada y solo lo miro con una cara que claramente decía “no entiendo lo que dices, humano, ¿me rascas la panza?”

Victor se puso a revisar en sus distintas redes sociales, con un poco de suerte se le ocurriría algo, solía sucederle cuando tenía que crear sus coreografías se le venían a la mente los pasos mientras hacía algo nada relacionado con patinar, tal vez con esto fuera lo mismo.

En Instagram, en Twitter, en Facebook, en todas las redes sociales había gente publicando fotos con sus parejas en esas fechas, ya fuera de ellos o de las cosas que estaban haciendo, Chris estaba pasando las fiestas con un hombre ¿Sería su novio? No lo reconocía, tal vez hasta lo olvido, eso le pasaba muy a menudo. En la foto estaba Chris y ese hombre sentados en un sofá y ambos tenían a un gato en sus brazos, al gato blanco que sostenía Chris lo reconocía, el gato negro no. Arriba de la foto estaba escrito “Todos juntos en familia”. Ah, probablemente si fuera el novio.

Luego había una foto de Pichit, era graciosa, aparecía con ese patinador coreano de las grandes cejas y la cara inexpresiva, Seung creía recordar era su nombre o algo así, en todo caso en la primera foto se veía a Pichit sonriéndole a la cámara de una forma que no prometía nada bueno, al fondo se veía a Seung dormido en una cama y sobre él había tres roedores, hámsters suponía Victor, en la siguiente foto Seung se había despertado y parecía completamente horrorizado y paralizado al estar a la merced de los pequeños roedores, Pichit todavía sonreía, ahora haciendo un símbolo de paz con la mano que no sostenía el palo selfie, “Parece que a mis mascotas les agrada Seung” decía la descripción.

-Pobre tipo-dijo Victor, recibiendo un ladrido afirmativo de Makkachin

Más fotos le seguían, Otabek y Yurio aparecían en una (Era un milagro que Otabek saliera en una publicación), Otabek sostenía al gato de Yurio mirándolo directamente con su cara estoica usual pero lo diferente era que las mejillas de Otabek estaban un poco rosadas y sus ojos eran extrañamente suaves y brillantes, al fondo Yurio se estaba dando un _facepalm_ al verlo, de seguro Mila había tomado la foto.

-Ellos dos se ven bien juntos ¿O no, Makkachin? -Pregunto Victor, recibiendo otro ladrido como respuesta

Más fotos, JJ con su novia en lo que parecía ser una góndola, después Georgi ahora con una chica rubia bastante bonita que no reconocía y luego aparecía una foto de Leo de la Iglesia y Guang-Hong abrazados y rodeados de osos de peluche de todas formas y colores, ambos con las mejillas coloradas, llevaban sombreros con orejitas, Leo de conejo y Guang-Hong de oso, se veían felices.

-Juventud divino tesoro que te vas para no volver-se lamentó Victor sintiéndose viejo repentinamente

El ruso se echó en el suelo, todo eso no le había servido de nada, aún no sabía que podía darle a Yuuri, Makkachin se le echo encima como siempre hacía, Yuuri, su pequeño y adorable Yuuri era una persona tan simple, las cosas más pequeñas lo hacían feliz, no necesitaba grandes regalos ni a una audiencia para ser feliz, estando en su pequeño rincón con la gente que amaba y que se preocupaba por él era suficiente, Victor sabía que cualquier regalo que le hiciera le haría feliz igualmente pero aun así Victor no quería regalarle una nimiedad, quería que fuera un regalo que nunca pudiera olvidar, después de todo amaba sorprenderlo, esa era una característica que nunca cambiaría en él, ya sea en el hielo o fuera de el, Victor se enorgullecía de ser la persona capaz de sorprender al mundo entero pero más aun de ser la persona capaz de sorprender a Yuuri un poco más cada día.

-Aunque nunca llegaré a sorprenderlo tanto como él siempre lo hace conmigo-se dijo a si mismo sonriendo cariñosamente, para luego ser sorprendido por un lametazo de Makkachin-A todo esto, Makkachin, Yuuri nunca me había contado que tenía un perro antes, lo supe después cuando tú estabas en el veterinario, es una lástima que no pudimos conocerlo, era un poodle igual que tú y por las fotos era pequeño y muy lindo, tal y como Yuuri-río Victor-Los perros si se parecen a sus dueños después de todo

Y como si le hubiese caído la inspiración del cielo supo lo que debía ser.

En la mañana de Nochebuena y antes de que Yuuri despertara Victor salió a la ciudad, debía conseguir el regalo de Yuuri antes de que todas las tiendas estuvieran cerradas, no podría entregárselo el día de Navidad pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena, o al menos su pequeño corazoncito esperaba que lo fuera.

Corrió de aquí para allá y de vuelta, perdiéndose más de una vez y teniendo que detenerse a consultar Google Maps cada cierto tiempo, pero finalmente logró lo que quería, la sorpresa de Yuuri estaba lista sólo esperaba que le gustara y no terminar arruinándolo.

El camino de regreso se le hizo infinitamente largo, no porque fuera a paso lento sino porque en su distracción al pensar en la felicidad de Yuuri con su regalo olvido a donde estaba yendo, se perdió de nuevo y acabo al otro lado de la ciudad, pero preguntar indicaciones nunca mato a nadie que el conociera y pronto encontró el camino de regreso.

Se quitó sus zapatos y su abrigo entrando sigilosamente con Makkachin a la casa, subió las escaleras calladamente para no molestar a los padres de Yuuri que ya estaban trabajando en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su futuro esposo, quien de milagro no había despertado entre todo el tiempo que Victor estuvo perdido en la ciudad, el ruso no pudo evitar pensar que Yuuri parecía un pequeño angelito acurrucado entre sus suaves sábanas, se preguntó que estaría soñando que lo hacía ver tan pacifico e incluso lamento tener que despertarlo pero Victor era una persona muy caprichosa y como tal quería ser el primero en sorprender a Yuuri por esas fechas así que con cuidado deposito el regalo de Yuuri en su pecho y lo movió un poco para despertarlo.

Y vaya que valió la pena puesto que los ojos de sorpresa que puso Yuuri al despertar y ver encima de él a un pequeño poodle blanco con un listón rojo en el cuello que lo miraba con la lengua afuera en una cara que sólo podía ser descrita como “estúpidamente adorable” sería algo que Victor recordara por un buen tiempo, probablemente para siempre si su corta memoria se lo permitía.

-Victor…-Lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Yuuri, lágrimas de felicidad- ¿Es lo que creo que es? -Yuuri limpió sus ojos y sonrió, de esa misma forma que parecía iluminar toda su cara

-Feliz Navidad Yuuri, ahora Makkachin tiene un hermano con el que jugar-dijo Victor emocionado, su boca formando un corazón, Makkachin atrás de él movía su cola emocionado

-Victor… Es una chica, así que sería hermana-le informó Katsuki

-… ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? -Un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Yuuri- ¿Victor? Si sabes si Makkachin es un chico o una chica, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Victor se volvieron dos puntitos negros y miro a Makkachin

-Discúlpame un momento, Makkachin-Dijo para luego levantar las dos patas delanteras del perro-Si…, Es un chico… Creo

Yuuri resistió la necesidad de golpearse la cara con su mano, en sus brazos la pequeña poodle blanca los miraba a todos con curiosidad

-Y bien Yuuri ¿Cómo la nombraras? -Pregunto el ruso emocionado

Sorprendido por la pregunta Yuuri quedo en silencio, realmente no se le ocurría nada, no había esperado esta sorpresa por lo que no tenía nada preparado, de hecho ni siquiera había pedido permiso a sus padres, esperaba que no se molestaran, y que haría con sus alimentos y sus cuidados, ¿estaría vacunada? No tenía un collar para ella, ni una cama, tendría que comprar una correa para cuando tuviera que sacarla a pasear, sin olvidarse del entrenamiento ya que no quería que hiciera sus cosas en cualquier lado, sin mencionar que después habría que comprarle peines y cepillarle el pelaje regularmente, y de mayor tal vez tendría que esterilizarla, no sabía cuántos años tenía Makkachin pero y si al primer celo de la pequeña la dejaba preñada eso no sería bueno para la economía de la familia sin mencionar que no sabría qué hacer con los cachorros y claro los gastos del veterinario…

- _Okay, Yuuri respira-_ Inhalo profundamente mirando hacía al lado, necesitaba calmarse y pensar de a poco

-¿Yuuri?-Lo llamó Victor un poco intrigado por su silencio

-Yuki-dijo Yuuri simplemente

-¿Eh?

-Yuki, significa nieve, es un nombre perfecto para ella, es blanca como la nieve sin mencionar que…-Sus mejillas enrojecieron por lo que iba a decir-Tu llegaste a mí en un día de nieve, y la trajiste aquí en un día de nieve también-Yuuri señalo por la ventana donde finos copos de nieve estaban cayendo

Victor se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego salir corriendo mientras gritaba “¡Nieve!”, la atmosfera rota definitivamente, esta vez Yuuri no se contuvo en darse un inmenso _facepalm_ que le dejo la frente roja mientras miraba por su ventana como afuera Victor saltaba junto con Makkachin intentando atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua

\- ¡Victor, estoy intentando ser romántico aquí! -se lamentó Katsuki, claramente el ruso no lo escucho y se divertía haciendo ángeles en la nieve

-Algunos amos si se parecen a sus perros-le comentó Yuuri a la pequeña Yuki quien lo miraba con una cara confusa moviendo las orejas- ¿Tienes hambre? -Su única respuesta fue un pequeñísimo ladrido-Tomaré eso como un sí

 

Esa tarde el internet colapsó cuando las imágenes de la pequeña Yuki fueron a parar a todas las redes sociales, cortesía de Victor, en la primera imagen que publicaron salía Yuuri con Yuki debajo de su camisa donde la pequeña se había escondido, simulando una panza de embarazo para luego en la segunda foto salían los cuatro, Victor, Yuuri, Makkachin y Yuki en la cama de Victor con la descripción “La familia crece”. Fueron _Trending Topic_ durante horas y en todas las redes sociales no se dejó de hablar de ello, pero bueno ¿Qué más se puede esperar de una familia tan peculiar como esta al fin y al cabo?


End file.
